leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Ezreal/Background
Lore Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. Ezreal, however, was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Put into school to become a skilled techmaturgist, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so great that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and salaried his services as Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer. This sealed the deal on Ezreal's path in life - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless of Ezreal's adventures have been written about as romanticized stories. One of Ezreal's latest adventures, however, has brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of incredible power. Aside from the sheer size of the amulet (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size), it allows the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided a source of magic is in the vicinity. This allowed Ezreal to tap into his natural talent for magic without having to put any serious effort into it - a big win for the Prodigal Explorer. The drawback is that for some unknown reason, the amulet is attuned with summoning magic. Without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, "a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict." Still, Ezreal feels being summoned into a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay. Quotes Ezreal= ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke |-| Pulsefire Ezreal= ;Beginning of the match :* Ezreal: "Run a quick analysis for me." :* PEARL: "All systems operational :* PEARL: "All systems operational." :* Ezreal: "Let's do this." ;Attack ;Movement :* Ezreal: "No." ;Taunt :* PEARL: "No enemies display a power level over 9000." :* Ezreal: "Heh, I thought so." ;Joke Ezreal prepares to fire his weapon but it malfunctions and shoots him in the face. :* PEARL: "Systems offline. Recharging." :* Ezreal: "Ahhh just a sec.. ehhh!" :* PEARL: ''"Systems offline. Recharging." :* Ezreal: "Hey. Wait. Don't.." ºbamº "Daah!... Not cool." ;Reviving ;Upon casting ;Upon using ;Upon using ;Upon leveling up ;Learning ;Learning ;Learning ;Learning Development * Ezreal has been designed by Ezreal. Ezreal OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Ezreal NottinghamSkin old.jpg|1st Notthingham Splash Art Ezreal StrikerSkin old.jpg|1st Striker Splash Art Ezreal FrostedSkin old.jpg|1st Frosted Splash Art Ezreal ExplorerSkin old.jpg|1st Explorer Splash Art Ezreal PulsefireSkin old.jpg|1st Pulsefire Ezreal Splash Art Ezreal PulseFireSkin.jpg|2nd Pulsefire Ezreal Splash Art Ezreal PulseFireSkin Final.jpg|Complete Pulsefire Ezreal Splash Art Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 1.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal 1st Concept Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 2.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Animation Modeling Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 3.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Final Concept Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the Sneak Peak by ByronicHero:Champion Sneak Peak: Ezreal Announcement :As you may have noticed, we've been releasing some champions that really challenge existing gameplay paradigms. And this next one is no exception. In addition to a haircut that defies the very laws of physics, the latest and greatest from our design team is sporting some pretty edgy magical abilities. Meet Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer, a champion who breaks new ground – in both gameplay and fashion – here at the League of Legends. If you're feeling rather passionate about skill-shots these days, start getting excited, because this particular gentleman should really scratch that itch. Pulsefire Ezreal Revealed Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Pulsefire Ezreal is Coming Can you feel the electricity in the air? Test drive all the high-tech advancements we've managed to cram into Pulsefire Ezreal [http://promo.leagueoflegends.com/pulsefire-ezreal/en.html here at the '''Pulsefire Armory'].'' Now that you've had a look under the hood, what do you guys think? Should we do the Pulsefire Ezreal treatment for other champions? Read the Pulsefire Ezreal development diary here. 600px Pulsefire Ezreal Here! Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Pulsefire Ezreal is Coming Summoners! There’s been a question hanging in the air on the League of Legends forums for a while now: “Pulsefire Ezreal where?!” Well, today, we’re pleased to announce that Pulsefire Ezreal is here! '' Pulsefire_Ezreal_Comic.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Screenshots ''To celebrate Pulsefire Ezreal’s landing in the League of Legends, we’ll be letting you take him home for less than the price of a Legendary Skin until 11:59 PM PST Tuesday, July 3rd. Until then, you’ll be able to add Pulsefire Ezreal to your arsenal for 1625 RP – a full 50% off his base price. After the sale, he’ll return to his regular price of 3250 RP. Pulsefire Ezreal is available in the Themes tab in the League of Legends Store. Want to brush up on your Prodigal Explorer skills before you activate your Pulsefire Armor? Check out this brand new Ezreal Champion Spotlight below. Patch history : ** No longer reduces enemy champion attack speed. V1.0.0.146: * : ** Mana cost reduced to 28/31/34/37/40 from 30/35/40/45/50. * : ** Damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Ability Power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.6. ** Width reduced to 80 from 120. V1.0.0.142: * Fixed a bug where had a different range at different levels. V1.0.0.140b: * : mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/70/80/90/100. * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V1.0.0.133: * now grants vision while in flight. * Fixed a bug where Ezreal would lose his run animation and appear to be "skating" after 390 movement speed. V1.0.0.129: * is now correctly flagged as an area effect spell. V1.0.0.125: * will now break spell shields. V1.0.0.122: * Fixed a bug where did not interact with spell shields. V1.0.0.121: *Adjusted autoattack animation to be more responsive. * : cooldown reduced to 80 from 100. * : mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 70/80/90/100/110. V1.0.0.116: * now has an additive 0.2 ability power ratio. * now scales additively with both attack damage and ability power instead of just the higher of the two. V1.0.0.115: * Fixed a bug where was granting 2 charges of / upon cast. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where Ezreal's could target unseen minions such as wards. V1.0.0.112: * now scales with bonus attack damage at a 1.0 ratio or the previous AP bonus, depending on which is higher. V1.0.0.110: * : ** It now has a particle to indicate the amount of stacks. ** Fixed a tooltip bug that stated Ezreal was gaining 15% attack speed per stack instead of 10%. ** Fixed a bug where some of Ezreal's spells were displaying incorrect text on cast. V1.0.0.107: * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 47.6 from 45. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from 2.6. ** Base attack speed increased to 0.665 from 0.658. V1.0.0.104: * ** Changed the attack speed increase to be additive rather than multiplicative. ** Reduced the cooldown to 9 from 10. * ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.8. V1.0.0.103: * ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. * ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. '''V1.0.0.100: *Stats: ** Base damage reduced to 45 from 47.6. ** Damage per level reduced to 2.6 from 3. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.8 from 3.22. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * damage reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 40/65/90/115/140. * mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. V1.0.0.99: * attack damage scaling reduced to 100% from 110%. '''V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug with where Ezreal's voice would play at the target location instead of where Ezreal was. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a discrepancy in 's level-up tooltip that incorrectly mentioned a heal. V1.0.0.94(b): * : ** Range reduced to 1100 from 1200. ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 110% from 120%. * cooldown increased to 19/17/15/13/11 from 17/15/13/11/9. V1.0.0.94: * Removed the heal component from . * attack speed buff/debuff increased to 20/23/26/29/32 from 5/10/15/20/25. V1.0.0.87: * attack damage percent increased to 120% from 100%. * ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1. * : ** The heal amount was reduced to 50% from 70%. ** The attack speed buff/debuff was reduced to 5/10/15/20/25 from 20/25/30/35/40%. V1.0.0.85: * heal reduced to 70% of the damage value from 100%. V1.0.0.81: * Stats: ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. ** Base damage increased to 49 from 47. ** Base mana regeneration increased to .9 from .8. ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * base damage increased to 40/65/90/115/140 from 40/60/80/100/120. * missile width increased to 120 from 100. * : ** Closest unit targeting range increased to 750 from 650. ** Mana cost reduced to 90 from 100. * duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. V1.0.0.79: Added. * : Ezreal fires a bolt of energy, if it strikes an enemy unit it reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 1 second. * : Ezreal fires a fluctuating wave of energy, damaging and reducing enemy champions attack speed, as well as healing and increasing allied champions attack speed. * : Ezreal teleports to a target nearby location and fires a homing arrow which strikes the nearest enemy unit. * (Ultimate): Ezreal channels for 1 second to fire a powerful barrage of energy missiles which do massive damage to each unit they pass through (deals 8% less damage to each unit it passes through). * (Innate): Hitting a target with any of Ezreal's abilities increases his attack speed by 15% for 5 seconds (Max Stacks: 5). }} References Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Ezreal/Příběh de:Ezreal/Background en:Ezreal/Background fr:Ezreal/Historique pl:Ezreal/historia ru:Ezreal/Background